ma fanfiction spéciale de Xiumin des Exo
by leloogirls
Summary: Après le mariage de Baekhyun et Taeyeon , on doit bien se reposer mais ce n est pas sûr que tout le monde le fasse ...


Après le mariage de Baekhyun et Taeyeon ,nous allions tous nous reposés à l'hôtel. Mais le seul problème c est que nous avions pas préparer la disposition des chambres donc nous avions décidés de faire un feuille , papier , ciseau . Enfin nous avions nos chambres : Kris & Kai , Chanyeol & Tao ; SeHun & LuHan ( ils arrivaient toujours à être ensemble ces deux là ) puis nous avions aussi D.O & Lay ; SuHo & Ella ; Chen & Alicia ; Xiumin & Moi ... Bref après 20 minutes de combat ; on arrivait aux chambres et on se posait tranquillement . Xiumin et moi étaient en face de la chambre de Kris & Kai et a côté de Chen & Ella . On arrivait et je me posait directement sur l un des deux lits de la chambre , puis Xiumin décidait de prendre une douche . Moi pendant ce temps , j'écoutais de la musique . J'étais crevée . Ma tête était rempli de pensées , et par la fatigue , je me suis mise à pleurer ... Je n en pouvais plus , ma famille me manquait . Après sa douche , Xiumin avec une serviette sur la tête et dégoulinant d'eau me regardait avec étonnement . Je m essuyais rapidement les yeux comme si de rien était . Xiumin se posait à côté de moi et me regarda puis il me disa :

" Tu sais je ne veux pas savoir ce qui se passe mais je veux juste que tu sois heureuse , dondsaeng ?

- Oh ne t inquiète c est juste un moment de faiblesse , i rien . dis je avec un faux sourire "

Il me regardait dans les yeux et puis il me dit " et puis merde ... "

Et là il me regardait dans les yeux et commençait à déposer ses douces lèvres contre les miennes . Je l ai repoussée violemment , et Xiumin me réembrassa , ( il est vraiment têtu ) et cette fois , je le laissais m embrasser délicatement .

-Xiumin on ne peut pas ... Pas pour vos fans qui te croit gay comme les autres ... Tu ne peux pas

-Arrête on s en fout , regarde Baek , il est avec Taeyeon

-Oui mais Baek a été jugé pendant des années , je ne veux pas que ça t arrive tu as déjà assez morflé !

- Je m en fous et tout en disait ceci , il s approchait pour m embrasser mais cette fois il me força l entrée pour introduire sa langue . Nos deux langues se touchaient , ce qui m envoyait une décharge électrique dans tout le corps . Sa main était posée sur ma nuque puis il me déplaçait pour me rapprocher de lui . Ma main était posée sur son épaule puis je la déposais vers son cou . Et tout d un coup , Xiumin me basculait violemment sur le lit et se mettait à califourchon sur moi . On aurait dit qu il avait changer en même pas une seconde , avant il ressemblait un ado peu sûr de lui et maintenant , à un loup chassant sa proie . Sur le coup , il me faisait peur mais il me rassurait en m embrassant délicatement. Il me mordait le lobe de l oreille puis il descendait tout en sucetant mon cou . Cela me procurait une vague de plaisir ce qui me laissa sortir un petit gémissement , Xiumin sortait un petit rire à la suite de ce bruit , puis continuait son chemin de baisers jusqu'à mon tee-shirt . Il décida de me l arracher d un coup sec avec excitation . Par excitation , moi aussi , je décidais de lui enlevé à mon tour puis je remarquais un magnifique corps sculpté grâce aux entrainements . Avec mes mains , je touchais son torse puis je descendais vers son jogging et avec surprise je remarquais une bosse en dessous . Xiumin lui s acharnait sur mon soutif , c était assez hilarant . Après avoir réussi à l enlever même si ça n avait pas été une partie de plaisir , il regardait mes seins dénudés et commençait à les embrasser et les tripoter . Puis il s amusait à sucer mes tétons ce qui me faisait sortir des gémissements . Après avoir fini avec mes seins , il descendait en me léchant jusqu'à mon nombril et déboutona mon jean avec une facilité que je n ai pas eu le temps de le regarder que j étais déjà en culotte . Xiumin regardait ma culotte avec un regard pervers . Ouah c était le changement de l année . Il me touchait mes jambes et remontait jusqu'à ma culotte puis l arracha violemment ( je crois qu il la craqué )

Je me retrouva entièrement nue devant lui ce qui me paralysa d un coup. Xiumin enlevait son jogging et me montrait son caleçon avec son sexe excité . Il remarqua que j étais totalement paniquée à l idée de ... Voilà. Alors il s approchait de mon oreille et me chuchotait des mots doux pour me rassurer . Après ce moment de douceur , il redevenait un bête , il me soufflait dans le cou . Puis il enlevait son caleçon , ce qui laissa son sexe à l air libre ( et bah le cliché des coréens est faux ! ) . Xiumin me regarda et faisait un signe de la tête pour commencer ...

"- Xiumin , euh ... Attend , je .. Ne .. Suis pas .. Sûre .. De ..le vouloir ...

- Ne t inquiète pas , tout va bien se passer . me dit-il avec un grand sourire rassurant

- euh .. D acc.. D accord

- Tu n auras pas mal , je te le promet !

Puis sans même finir , il commença a enfoncer deux doigts pour me montrer que ça n allait pas faire mal mais en le faisant il craqua mon hymen . Après avoir laissé couler le sang , il commença à enfoncer son sexe dans mon jardin secret qui ne l était plus trop maintenant . Il le laissa maintenir a l intérieur et remarqua que je grimacait de douleur . Il m embrassa et commença un va et vient douloureux . Mais la douleur s essompait plus il faisait ces mouvements . Ces mouvements et ces touchés sur mon corps me faisait gémir violemment . Mais pour éviter que nos voisins nous entendent je me mordais la lèvre ce qui excitait encore plus Xiumin . Donc il continuait encore plus rapidement ... Puis d un coup il se retira et me fît comprendre que c étais fini . Et il vint se poser contre te moi et me serra dans ses bras . On s endormi sur le coup . Le lendemain , on entenda toquer à notre porte , Xiumin qui était déjà réveillé , alla ouvrir. C était Chen et Alicia , ils étaient venus nous prévenir qu on ne devait pas trainer , puis Alicia demandait qu est ce que c était le boucan d hier soir et là Chen lui donna un coup de coude ce qui la taisait d un coup. Puis Chen donna une tape sur l epaule de Xiumin avec un grand sourire , il avait compris , ensuite il prit Alicia par l épaule et l emmena plus loin . Xiumin alla me réveiller avec délicatesse et douceur puis il me dit :

- Allez début , il faut se réveiller la princesse .

- huuummmm , bonjour . dis je avec un grand sourire et une haleine de jument

- Bonjour , avec un grand sourire


End file.
